The Double Life
by InfamousImagination
Summary: In this world Shepard isn't a galaxy hero, she is a hero behind the shadows. A secret Agent for the Alliance, a choice given to her in the early start of her career. Given a new assignment she is completely thrown off. She now has to dig to find every piece that has been missing. Having a double life became so much more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bioware owns all.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

To the public eye most would say that the highly acclaimed N7 project only had the best of the best, the cream of the crop. Part of that may be true but there was a part the rest of the galaxy did not see, would never see. There was what happened behind the scenes of being a solider something one Commander Shepard knew all too well. She had been scouted for her natural skills and once enlisted had completed all her training requirements gaining attention she had never accounted for. Imagine her shock when she was given two different options for the N7 division.

She could be a front line soldier be the face of the N7 or she could join the black ops of the N7 the Alliance Central Intelligence Agency. It was major life changing decision for her but she was always grateful for it. Already being a solider she was gaining way too much attention much more than she would have ever liked. Though she was never rude about it she just never really liked it would rather not deal with it. All that attention would gain opinions, pressure and the unachievable high expectations of the entire galaxy.

When she had the final push to decide which area she would go into she seized the opportunity to go into black ops. She had the option to stay under the radar and yet still help people all at the same time. She was able to get the best of both worlds or so she thought. As the years would go on Shepard would know that having two worlds could be much more than she ever thought of.

* * *

Shepard walked through the hallways marveling at how it could be bustling with energy but without the clamor of it. People were always moving having to either find something or trying to kill someone. Walking down the hall she noticed some of the stares and sighed for what seemed the hundredth time. Even being the ACIA her achievements still gained her much attention. Though she always thought that it was significantly less than what it could have been if she were in the public eye. That thought alone helped her get through most of the extra attention she received without ever being rude. She let out a relieved breath as she made It through the director's office.

"Agent Shepard good to see you."

Shepard nodded sitting down "Same to you director."

"We have a request for you. Upon that we will give you the details for your new assignment."

Jane raised an eyebrow "What request?"

"Well more like a plea from us…for this person." The director replied handing over the file.

Shepard grabbed the data pad looking over its contents before speaking "Anderson what exactly am I looking at? This isn't an assignment or request."

"Correct. Meet Miranda Lawson she joined us a few months ago. We are still finalizing some of her records. She an ex-Cerberus agent."

Shepard eyed the director "She could be a double agent. A liability."

Anderson let out a deep grunt "This were you come in. The caliber of her skills are beyond remarkable, in my opinion she could rival you. If she had wanted to hide the fact she was with Cerberus she wouldn't have quite willingly admitted when she came to us. Offering information too."

Shepard shook her head "That could be a ploy. Useless information to send us in circles."

"That information checked out."

"You want to place her with me to watch her and figure out her motives, don't you?"

Anderson quirked up a smile "Always fast with you but yes that would be the reason. You are our top agent represent everything we stand for."

Jane shook her head already jotting all the risks this chance would take. The ACIA was borderline insane for wanting to do this but they also couldn't pass up the opportunity. They had lost far too many agents trying to go undercover to stop Cerberus. Maybe this Miranda would finally give them the edge that they needed to stop Cerberus.

Shepard went to speak but Anderson cut her off "I should mention that she refuses to work with anyone else. She states that she knows you."

"How? And more importantly why?"

Anderson stood quiet sjaking his head "This is the request I was talking about and her reasoning as to wanting you? We don't know and we didn't want to push her since she was civil. The rest? Well that's for you to do."

Shepard huffed in annoyance "When do I start the assignment?"

"The details of that assignment can wait right now you need a team of good people. People you can undoubtedly trust to the end. While you get these people I want you to get to know the new operative. Repost anything that doesn't fit."

Shepard furrowed her brow "Recruiting a team? Just how big is this, Anderson?

"Bigger than we care to admit which is why you were selected."

Jane nodded before standing up "I understand. I should get to the Normandy get all of this started."

"I've informed Ms. Lawson and she will be on the Normandy in a few hours' time."

"Understood." Shepard replied heading to the door

"Shepard?"

She paused in her movements "Yes?"

"It was good to see you. Be safe."

Shepard turned around to shake Andersons hand a quiet understanding flowing between them both. He had been there since her early military days before no one knew of her or her last name. Before her skills were noticed she had just been an kid getting into the Alliance just like any other one. Then in less than a month she was already a big fish and Anderson always seemed to watch out for her. He was the one that gave her the option of the ACIA in the first place.

"You be safe too, Anderson." Shepard murmured as she left his office.

She hoped this wasn't a wrong decision.

* * *

Jane sat in her cabin sifting through a horde of data files wondering where her desk had went. Her eyes kept roaming over the Lawson file that Anderson had given to her. She hadn't bothered to read it but decided she could at least catch up on the very basics. Jane picked up the data pad unlocking it before skimming through the lines only reading things that cached her attention.

_**Miranda Lawson **_

**Assigned Under: **_**Jane Shepard**_

…_**..Born on 2167, Earth….**_

_**(REDACTED) No records on mother…..**__**Henry Lawson**__**….**_

_**NOTE: Joined Cerberus: Reason Unknown.**_

_**== Psychological Profile==**_

…_**.Miranda seems to have an indifference…**_

_**CHILDHOOD**_

_**PUBLIC RECORDS**_

_**ACIA RANKING**_

_**KNOWN ALLIES**_

_**AREAS OF INTREST**_

_**CERBERUS**_

_**Job description unavailable. Person was not willing to overtly share, used many methods of persuasion. It is known that she had worked directly under **__**THE ILLUSIVE MAN . **__**The person has shared (DATA EXTRACTED. SEE PERSONAL FOR MORE INFORMATION)**_

Shepard stopped not bothering to open any other of the links if she wanted to know Lawson then she would naturally. She genuinely wanted to figure out the rest for herself everything on a data pad was just that, something on a data pad. It didn't tell her how a person worked, how they ticked, what broke them or what breaks them. She also had the knack to believe with hour smart this operative was she wouldn't willingly give her true self way that was just common sense. She put the data pad down running a hand through her hair when a new voiced startled her from her thoughts.

"The top agent of the ACIA is _startled?" _

Jane turned around finally seeing who the new agent was "Not on an active mission nor was I expecting you to enter my cabin."

Miranda narrow her eyes "I assumed you wanted to meet me. Though I'm fairly sure you have already read anything possible on me."

"Only the basics. Sorry to disappoint you."

The new agent was taken aback but she wasn't about to let that show "Anything I need to know?"

Shepard nodded this she could do right now "Your quarters are on deck three personal work space included. Any personal objects and or items are being sent over as we speak. Also, I'm recruiting a team and you will be accompanying me in each."

"If there's nothing else then excuse me. I need to catch up on some work." Miranda replied in her thick Australian accent. It would have been more pleasant if there was just a hint of any emotion behind it.

"Agent?" Shepard called out as the woman walked away

Miranda turned around to eye the Commander her eyes cold as they were calculating. Shepard starred back with not an ounce malice just a small sense of curiosity. She let a very small smirk appear on her lips before she turned around to look at more data files.

"Welcome to the ACIA and Normandy, Agent Lawson."

* * *

Shepard looked herself over in the mirror turning her head side to side inspecting every inch. She remembered the first time she was able to wear semi-casual attire. She had been so used to alliance regulations that it was almost baffling to wear a hoodie. If someone had told her that she would be wearing a leather jacket and some fatigues as attire she would have stumbled over her own words. Though being an ACIA agent she can't go running around in military attire it defeats the entire purpose of "Covert."

Nodding in approval Shepard made her out pausing by her hamster Miss Rudy of the Normandy to drop some food in the tray. Also known as Roofie Shepard when Jane was in the comfort of her own room and very much alone. Finally being satisfied Jane went to her elevator and walked out only to be surprised to see Joker eating his breakfast. It brought back many memories as she walked over to him.

"Hey there brittle bones." She teased

Joke scoffed shaking his head "Yeah, okay. Make fun of my brittle bones. I get more tail then you."

"Tail? Who says these things anymore?"

Joke popped his head up bit "Speaking of tail who's the chick with all those elevated areas cause she-"

"I don't mean to interrupt you, Moreau, but I prefer to call myself Miranda in case you were wondering." Her voice was even but it was far from friendly.

"I Uhm, Hey Shepard... did you uh, well would you look at that seems the cockpit needs me." Jeff sputtered out taking his plate of food without hustle and limping away quickly.

Shepard let herself chuckle at Jeff he put himself willingly put himself in that positon. Though she was still taken with Miranda's cold demeanor towards everyone. She had no idea what made the agent tick or what her problem was but hopefully she would find out. What made it all the more confusing was the fact that Miranda requested to be here but was far from letting that show.

"Morning Lawson." She said walking forgetting her thoughts to grab a cup of coffee.

"Shepard."

Jane could only shake her head as she got her sugar and creamer ready. She saw the mess Joker had left behind and part of her wanted to slap him with her biotics. He was like the little brother that would annoy his big sister for the hell of it. She smirked she would just throw EDI on him. She turned around to face Agent Lawson once more relishing in the smell of her coffee.

"Not much of a morning person?"

Miranda eyed Jane before going to get her own drink "I usually ignore people."

Shepard made a mental note before gesturing to the coffee "Make sure to add more coffee grains. If not that machine will add too much water and well its not really coffee, more like the water Vorchas tend to drink."

Miranda hummed as acknowledgment "And the other races say were the vile creatures. Also I tend not to drink coffee."

Shepard didn't say much other than nod before setting her cup down and preparing her breakfast. Feeling a particularly good mood she grabbed a few bananas placing them down and focusing on her biotics. One by one the yellow fruit was suspended into the air and their peels were instantly off. With a flick of her finger Jane had each of the fruits all sliced up into one bowl and with a turn of her wrist the trash was in the basket. Jane fist pumped into the air and loud grunt of approval leaving her mouth.

"Hey Edi? Tell Joker I beat my high score. 3.82 seconds!"

"Will do Agent Shepard."

There was a snort and Shepard looked over to what surprisingly seemed as an amused Miranda. Jane arched her eyebrow when she leaned to one side to see that Agent Lawson had prepared herself a granola, yogurt and Shepard sighed when the woman cut up her multitude of fruits. There was a few seconds of ultimate silence as Miranda finished making her tea which Jane counted as very odd. Then of course the woman before her spoke.

"Six different fruits. Peeled and chopped, 2.01 seconds."

Jane waved her hand around "I can beat that."

Miranda let a scoff out "Can you?"

Shepard chose not answer instead derailing the entire conversation "We'll be getting our first recruit today. Hopefully…So be ready in four hours' time."

"No plans needed?"

Jane let her smirk fall onto her face "Not at all. After all it is an old friend."

There were many times throughout her career that she wondered if she had chosen the right path. She had been through countless different programs that made her question her outstanding abilities over and over again. She would be built up to a castle only to be harshly taken down to little pieces of sand. Her superiors seemed unforgiving and bitter there was even one she had almost knocked out. At the time it didn't matter that he was ranks above her and could have her kicked out. There were just some things a person shouldn't say no matter what entitlement they seem to think they have.

That's when she got attention that was focused other than her abilities. She had been known as Hot Head Red for her fiery personality when pushed towards the edge. Before that she had been somewhat of an outcast. People didn't want to friend her because they either hated her for what she could do or were trying to better than her. Of course after word got out there had been some flockers for attention only and then there were others like her. Ones that kept their distance just like she did with others.

Jane during her time getting her all requisites met she didn't like to be near anyone. She didn't know what they wanted or what they wanted to get out of her. She always thought that anyone that wanted to get near her was only doing so just to get back at her. Then she a met a few that were wary but hopeful. When assignments called for team work and they had the option chose she would find these people each and every time. She smiled as she walked over to the cockpit where Joker sat working diligently. Shepard was glad that she had met Joker all those years ago he was one the first true friends she had ever made.

"So Joker, are you thawing out yet?" She teased

Jeff scoffed "You're supposed to help the guy that literally breaks under pressure."

"I like to think it builds character."

"If you mean by my bones being in casts then yeah. _Totally building." _Jeff drawled out.

"Oh it wasn't that bad."

"Ice, Shep. Pure ice."

Shepard shook her head "What?"

"Earth? Antarctica? The depths of the frozen ocean? Little clear things in the shape of cubes that you put in drinks?"

"I get it, Joker." Jane replied flatly smacking him over the head.

"No. You'll get it when the Ice Queen kills you." Joker mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

Shepard thought that Ice Queen was fitting for Miranda and she supposed that Joker could be the Drama Queen. It might seem like they were just always playing around with each other but that's just the way they worked. When they were running missions and hard decisions had to be made everyone around had to keep their sense of humor. They had to figure out a way to not become so dark, bitter and jaded. Joker helped with that for almost every single day of her life and counting. She was beyond happy that she had him here with her and she didn't really trust anyone else behind the driver's seat. Well no one else except for EDI.

Shepard always knew that having two lives would be the most difficult part of her job. Anyone who was anyone needed to have a strong will when the lines of right and wrong, good and evil seemed to be blurred into one. It also meant the fact that anyone who was in this job needed to be okay with hiding most of who they were. That secrets weren't just a persons it was the whole galaxy's and if someone let that slip it could cost their live or someone else's. One mistake cold mean failure, a new war started or death for anyone involved.

That was thing about being secluded to work in the dark then there needed to be dark decisions. Jane knew as soon as she accepted her job in the ACIA that she knew what it meant. She had to be sure as hell okay with the fact that she would need to be okay with things others would never had agreed to. It was that very fact that separated her from the rest of the people in the N7 division. She shifted through the maps in front of her finding the one she wanted and finally she decided on a plot course. Her heart then let a feeling spread through her, it was happiness.

"Joker. We have an old friend of ours to catch.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

_So I am back! I lost my orignal A/N for this chapter but to everyone who is reading. I re-wrote this story I had massive writers block and so I had to figure out how to get my mind back. Even then after this was done I was blank BUT I'm not anymore. _

_To original readers who may or may not be out there most of everything is the same. _

_I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts._

_Until Next Time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bioware owns Mass Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The Normandy had been on its way to Omega for a few hours now and with that came some free time before the work began. Taking a few of those hours now Shepard decided to look around the ship and make sure everything was working right. Being at the top of the ACIA had its perks even though Shepard never really cared for it. It was just that sometimes it was nice to have a place she could call home or as close to home that it gets. The elevator finally came to a stop and swooshed open to the crew deck. She smirked as she passed by the kitchen grabbing an apple on the way.

"Thank-You, Rupert."

"Anything for the Phoenix Queen." He replied his hinting to something Shepard could not understand.

Her steps were sure as she made her way to her next destination. The doors opened as she leaned to her side against the cold metal archway. She analyzed the person before her with careful eyes. Their posture was stiff, focused almost calculated. Her face seemed cool and calm but the furrow of her brows disproved that thought. Her fingers almost gilded over the holographic keys with such speed. Shepard let another few seconds go by before taking a big chunk out of her apple the crunch noise getting the Agent out of her head.

"I didn't know that stalking was part of your job."

Shepard slowly pulled herself way from the door eying Miranda right back. She let herself sit down on the chair before her and moving around. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the galaxy.

"I was merely standing while you were obviously not watching."

Miranda sighed the annoyance dripping with the breath "What do you want Shepard?"

"We're on route to Omega. I was just giving you a heads up."

Miranda didn't show any sign of response as Shepard tried to find one. She couldn't. It baffled her really because she wasn't being overbearing and accusing. She might one of the top agents around but she refused to be so robotic and non-emotional despite what's drilled into everyone's head. Jane wondered if that was part of the reason she did so well compared to others. She looked over at Miranda before getting up thinking to herself that her new agent had no emotion or she really was the Ice Queen and her face was frozen.

* * *

"I figured Aria would want to see me." Shepard said as they walked out of the ship.

Omega was still the same dirty place it had been the last time she came here. The Vorcha still wanted to kill everyone on sight and Batarians wanted to jump her. It was a good thing that Shepard looked like someone who would kick someone's ass without comprising who she really was. It was another thing entirely with Miranda who just seemed to catch everyone's eye, alien or human. Quietly Shepard looked hard at anyone who wanted to get closer than needed and she didn't care what that came off as. Miranda was far too worried about not noticing anyone to ever notice what Shepard was doing.

"I could catch about a thousand different diseases just by walking." Miranda murmured to herself

Shepard heard it anyway.

They made their way to Afterlife eventually only to see a familiar line. There was a human fighting with an Elcor which was disaster just waiting to happen. Just to save the poor Elcor from repeating himself over and over again she went over to talk to them both. Within seconds she had the human, who was named Mark, thank her far too many times. It may have been her imagination but she could have sworn she saw the Elcor smile. She wanted to ask Miranda but she thought better of that and continued forward.

The first door opened and the slow beat of bass crept in as they walked forward. They reached the second door and within seconds they were enveloped in sounds that could only ever scream Afterlife. It was a secret that Shepard like this type of music it was what she listend to when she worked out. So it took everything in her not to bounce her head or move her body so she walked faster. Finally they got to the stairs where she was met with the oh so friendly Grizz.

He eyed Shepard before speaking "Shepard. Aria doesn't like waiting."

"I know." Shepard smirked

She heard him cough a bit as she jogged up the stairs and she knew he was trying to cover up his laugh. She made it to the top of the stairs to see one of the most power Asari in the galaxy if she ever had a say in it. Aria of course looked between angry and highly amused. Then quickly her eyes narrowed to the woman behind her. Shit.

"So you bought yourself a sex slave?"

Shepard glanced worriedly between Miranda and Aria. She knew she had missed something along the lines but she didn't know what. The tension in the room grew bigger and Shepard only grew tenser. She eyed the guards around her who seemed to feel the same way she did and she just hoped that no one blew something up. She didn't wanted to be fired right now.

"It's Miranda." She replied evenly.

"Omega doesn't give a fuck."

Miranda sneered "You do."

Once again there was a silence and Jane had to really look at the two. They were practically killing each other with their eyes alone. Aria who already looked pissed normally was now close to a calm rage while Miranda seemed ready to pounce. _Pirate Queen and Ice Queen. Interesting._

"Miranda wait for me by the stairs."

The agent looked at her with a rage and narrowed her eyes towards Shepard. Jane for the most part was thrilled to see some sort of emotion directed at her. She just didn't know how happy she was at the fact it was just anger that was thrown to her.

"Fine."

She watched her new agent go before she felt something be thrown at her. She made herself duck quickly to the ground. The blue sphere just gliding over her head as she could feel some of her hairs move with the movement of it. The blue ball of energy bounce of a wall and landed to a group that got completely knocked out. Aria cackled and all was normal again.

"You know, you'll have to do better than that."

"Testing your pathetic human skills." Aria replied flatly.

Shepard arched a brow "You wanted to see me?"

Aria nodded motioning for Jane to take seat before growling. "You come to Omega. Make a fucking wreck of everything. Kill a gang leader and you just vanish. Do you understand the migraines I've had?"

"But you control them all now." Jane replied.

"Not the point, Shepard. You fucked with Omega." Aria sneered.

"Well," Shepard drawled out looking at the Asari "I fucked with Aria. Not Omega."

Aria smirked at Shepard's choice of words. She had to admit that the human had balls but she wasn't about to admit that to her. "Whatever. Next time? Tell me you're going to fuck things up before I massacre people. I have too much fun that way."

Shepard swiftly peered around her surroundings taking everything in. Everyone near them was either drunk, eyeing the dancers or passing out. She looked back at Aria but as soon as she did she was met with a purple blue. A purple blur that now had her lips on her and kissed with a fury she had never felt before. All too quickly she was shoved into the back of Aria's private room as the door closed quickly behind them.

Breaking the kiss Shepard smacked her lips "Cherry? You usually wear blueberry."

Aria snorted "Shut up, Shepard."

"So kissing me was a good cover. How many people are betting I'm topping you?"

Aria skeptically looked at her "_Topping_, me?"

"Queen of Omega. Controlling, calculating and cold. It would only make sense that you were totally bottom in bed. I bet people think you scream my name." Shepard taunted.

"Obviously you've taken too many hits on your shitty human brain. I would dominate you." Aria husked out.

Shepard stood still letting the words sink in and she let the silence settle between them. She was processing a few things in her mind and deciding a few others. She looked between her and the Asari they were just inches apart. So Shepard did what any ordinary human would do with the Pirate Queen in front of her. She groped Aria's hind quarts tightly.

She got a surprised moan.

She was flung onto the couch with biotics.

Aria stalked up to her eyes blazing "You ever mention a word and I will tear you before you even know it."

"So when it comes to me I would top you."

"_Shepard."_

This time Jane held her hands up in a plea "Okay, enough of that. Here's the real question. Why did you leave?"

Aria half-heartedly shrugged before looking at the red head again "ACIA was great but it's me. Why did my cover work so well? Because I don't follow shit rules. I make them."

"And they were okay with that?"

Aria scoffed "What? They're going to try to kill me? I have my own personal army. If they blast me who the fuck would believe I worked for them? And if they ever tried anything else I will spill every last word I have done for them. They won't touch me."

Shepard shook her head, Aria was not a force to be messed with unless someone had a death wish. Which Jane did not she was just lucky to know the other side of Aria. "So how do you know Miranda?"

"Who?" Aria mocked asked.

"Miranda." Shepard repeated

Aria nodded "You mean plastic fuck toy."

"Whatever gives you pleasure, Aria."

The Asari scoffed "I met the bitch on a mission once. I've wanted to slice her up ever since. But you just seem to bring the good out in me."

Jane smirked "I try."

They both sat down then speaking of why Shepard was really here which made Aria howl with laughter. They caught up a bit not having seen each other in a long while and it gave Jane a sense of joy. Aria wasn't the best person around and had her fair share of ugly moments but to Jane? To Jane Aria was someone who would stick with her and fight for her. Loyalty was between them and shared.

Eventually they had to leave to which Aria sighed tired of dealing with today already. Before walking out Aria spun around eyeing Shepard. She reached out ruffling Jane's hair before actually smiling in content. When the doors opened Shepard pulled the Asari near her placing another heated kiss before whispering some not so PG things to her.

Jane practically flew down the stairs before Aria could kill her. She had to find fun in the life she had to pretend live somehow.

* * *

They were walking down the corridor when something caught Shepard's eye. It came from the shadows but she shrugged it off and kept walking. It was a few seconds later that she saw another movement and this time she felt her senses kicking in.

"Shepard." Miranda said scanning the area.

"Follow my lead."

Miranda started at the agent next to her wearily. They had no weapons on them, no armor or a plan to escape. If things got bad what the bloody was this woman going to do? She must have a death wish if this was the way she did things.

Far too quickly a sharp silver knife came flying by narrowly missing Shepard. She reached out to grab Miranda shoving her against the wall with the momentum. Jane felt a leg swing towards her head and she spun on her heel to avoid it blocking it with her arm. Trying to the knock the person down she tried to do leg a swipe but missed. She danced with her culprit throwing punches only to be blocked. She knew they were really going at it when she felt herself start to really sweat. They were an even match she noticed when her arm was against her culprits neck and the person had a knife to her stomach.

"It's nice to know you haven't gone rusty on me."

"Your skills, they have improved. My training has worked well for you, Siha." The voice held high pride.

Shepard laughed "Well, you are the best assassin Thane."

"That might be for debate." He said as they both pulled away happily sharing a short hug with each other.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Miranda asked taken aback by what just happened.

Jane nodded "Did a few missions. Trained together."

Thane swiftly nodded in agreement but Shepard felt something all to knowingly. A sly look went on her face as she looked around. Nothing happened so she spoke because only then would it come out to play.

"I know your there. You're not the only one who like shadows."

Shepard smirked at the reveal "Shep, that fight was incredible. I have the whole thing recorded. How much would this sell for an action vid?"

The three turned to see the small woman who materialized before them. Her head was hooded and none could see more of her face. Though there was no need to, to know that she was mischievous. A big smirk was on her lips and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You'll have to send it to me, Kasuma." Jane replied

"Of course, Shep."

Miranda shook her head "Oh bloody hell."

Kasumi turned to the woman "And you are?"

Miranda just lifted her head up seeming much tired than a just a few minutes ago. She turned her head to Shepard and just looked for a long moment. She held up her arm as her thumb pointed clearly to Jane.

"With that." Miranda flatly said.

_She can look tired! _Shepard thought completely missing the comment.

* * *

They sat at what could be called the kitchen table but was known as the crew table. Thane was sitting peacefully drinking his tea. Kasumi was eating her chocolate humming as she did so. Miranda was annoyed per usually tapping her fingers on the surface before her. Shepard was scaring down food as if it had never existed.

They all turned to Jane as Kasumi spoke "So, why the call?"

Jane swallowed before speaking "Anderson had a briefing with me. New assignment but didn't show me the details. He just told me to get people I trusted." As the last sentence left her lips Jane locked her eyes with Miranda before continuing. "We know he doesn't keep things shut out. So whatever it is, its big. I trust you two and was hoping you'll help when the time comes."

Both of who were addressed looked at each other silently before both nodding.

"Shep? Count me in."

Than nodded "As will I Siha."

Shepard smiled happily before going back to digging into her meal missing the scrunched up looks of her crew. She recruited Kasumi for her skills in all areas of thievery as she was the best of the best. They had accidentally met in a mission of hers involving a statue, she lost the statue but gained Kasumi. Jane personally thought that it was a fair trade and the ACIA would leave missions like that to people like Kasumi. As Jane had inducted the girl in and cleared Kasumi of all her warrants. It seemed though that now as a part of the law Kasumi stole more and Jane turned a very blind eye.

Thane was a different story and one that almost cost her life. Jane had been sent to kill Koylat, Thanes son. Even when she was pursuing the boy she had never planned on killing him. She was hoping to sway him from his killing vendetta but was met with an untrusting and angry Drell. They fought long and hard Shepard ended up pretty badly beaten but never gave up. It came to a point where Shepard had to show Thane that her gun had no clips. From there the questioning began and they both found out they worked for the same agency. From then on the rest was history.

"Good." Jane replied "Kas, you'll be at the starboard deck just don't steal- Nevermind."

Kasumi let her light laughter fill the room as she held one of Shepard's most prized possessions in her hand. A simple silver clip with two wings on the side and a name engraved in the middle of it.

"Thane? I don't really know where you'd like to be."

"Bunk us together. Thane is showing me how to use the _shadows_." She emphasized

Shepard nodded slowly not bothering to ask any questions because there would be no explanation ready for her. Thane and Kasumi were a two peas in two very different pods that got dumped into the same pot. They each got up going their own way hearing the drell and thief bicker about. Miranda seemed to ease but not by much as she stalked her way to her room, Shepard following.

"So." Shepard said waiting for the blow up.

Miranda sat her desk rubbing her temples "Follow my led, you said. Don't do anything, you said. Leave, you said. Yet I had no bloody clue as to what was happening!"

Jane sighed "They had to think you were my date?"

"Your what?" Miranda gawked

"Cove within a cover. Aria was the signal when she kissed me. You were there so it wouldn't seem suspicious. I wanted your reaction genuine it was why you were in the dark."

"In what hellish galaxy does it deem it okay for someone to have a date and then kiss someone else?" Miranda asked clearly annoyed. "That is one of the most horrible covers I have ever heard of."

"Times have changed?"

Miranda actually rolled her eyes "Never. Again."

"Well. Now they know everything so you won't have to worry."

"Not worrying in the slightest. Can you leave now? I have work to get to." The dark haired woman said completely done with the conversation.

Shepard left the room without a word.

Reaching her cabin she sighed in relief kicking off her boots and getting ready for a much needed shower. All too soon the comm kicked in and she knew it could be the one only.

"So. Tell me. Did she freeze you?"

Shepard furrowed her brow "Freeze me?"

Joker hummed "Yep. Freeze you with her icy cold powers of bitchness."

"That's a thing?"

Joker sighed "Killjoy."

"Rupert called me the Phoenix Queen. What is that all about? It's horrible."

"So, Thane and Kasumi. They won't pull tricks on me again will they?" Joker replied completely ignoring the question.

"Depends. Are you going to call them Cat Woman and Batman again?"

Joke scoffed "You've seen it! Read the comics I gave you! Seen those ancient vids! You can't tell me you don't see it Shep."

"So…that makes you Joker right?"

There was only silence.

"Why so serious, Jeff?" Jane mocked.

"Oh so now its Jeff." He muttered.

Shepard only laughed at the poor mans frustration something she was all too used too. She told him to set course for the Citadel and they broke of their call. She went to her terminal making sure to finish all the reports that was needed of her. Finally the time for her shower came and she welcomed the hot water gliding down her back. When she felt clean she turned off the water and towel dried herself off. Slipping into her sleep shirt and boxer briefs because they were most comfortable. She might be an adult but she still climbed under her white comforter making sure dig herself as far under she could go. It was when she was about to close her eyes that she noticed it.

The same pin she had seen Kasumi with was now resting on her bed side table. She reached out to softly trail a finger over it smirking because only her thief would sneak into her room. Closing her eyes Shepard fell into a much needed night of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Glad to see that there is a liking to this story!_

_Thank you to **TheFallenSpectre **for the review it is much appreciated. _

_This one was fun to write and it uses two characters that I wish had more of a place in Mass Effect. This is also my third story and it really makes me think so much more on where I want to take it. It may be a little slower than my others but it will be updated. No worries there._

**_UPDATE:_**

**_Well Ironic with my old A/N isn't it? To original readers I changed some things up in here. Not anything drastic. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bioware owns Mass Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

"Siha. Two punches with a low kick. Keep it steady and strong." Thane said

Shepard nodded feeling the sweat trickle down her back and forehead. They had been training since early this morning. She wanted to refine her skills as much as she could and there was no better time than now. Thane was the best in almost every form of self-defense and hand to hand combat. She was good but Thane was damn near perfect so there was always room for improvement. She let her left fist move quick and smooth before retracting it. Her right fist flew hard and quick.

"Swift low kick."

Again she nodded making sure to keep her weight balanced. She didn't need to twist ankle right now that was an amateur move. Centering herself she glided her weight to one side feeling her spin and her leg come out within seconds. She felt a little pride as her leg connected only for her entire concentration to be messed with.

"Another attacker is coming. Bigger than you. Focus. Swipe right, aim for the knees and elbow to the head."

She blocked out the anxiety quickly imaginer her larger attacker. Her arms burned, her legs ached and her breathing was hard. It was the best kind of exercise. Shepard breathed in deeply as her arm flung out a backwards fist to the chest. She pulled both her arms up to her face making sure to block anything before she spun again leg reaching the knees. Keeping her balance she took one more hit her elbow jabbing out. Finally they were done and a beaming smile went onto her face.

"What do you think Grand Master?"

Than flicked his eyes in the way he always does when proud "I think you have greatly-

"-Shep. You're pretty sexy when you train in the morning. You should check out the vids."

Kasumi said as she materialized sitting on top of a few crates. Legs crossed and that same dark smile. It was that same smile that had Shepard blushing red so many times before. Kasumi was like a virus that got caught in someone's omni-tool. Silent but deadly as she takes everything that could be used against someone. For Jane it was a poem she had written to give someone but never had the guts to actually send it.

As always it was because Kasumi was bored and had nothing better to do. She wanted to see how secure Shepard's network was. It was but there was a back door entrance and she took it without hesitation. To Shepard's dismay that backdoor led to her personal files and behold it was a treasure to Kasumi. The thief never let on to what she had found not even teasing or hinting at anything until one day she did. Jane was horrified at the time she had dropped her lunch right on the floor.

Kasumi had snuck up behind her going on her tip toes to reach Shepard's ear. Jane had thought nothing of it because Kasumi had always done little things like that. Her attention span was quite short for someone who needed patience. So the thief had laughed and Shepard had to until Kasumi started to recite the poem. Every word, every rhyme and even added her own little spin to it. Jane had stood statue still as the whole thing was recited to her word for word.

It was when Kasumi had added the comment of "Yep. Shep she would have ended up in bed with you" that Jane dropped her tray. She had been younger at the time only about a year into the program. Things still got to her and caught her off guard Kasumi also had the thought to think of the future. That very moment between them is stored in her secret box along with all the others that happened over time. The best ones being of Joker but her pilot didn't need to know of that little detail. No one really needed to know about hers either.

"Must you record everything?" Shepard sighed.

"Best form of blackmail, really." Kasumi said before smiling once again "I wouldn't do that. I just can't steal you. So I'll steal your moments."

Shepard furrowed her brow she didn't know what to think of that. So she decided she would take it as a compliment. Kasumi only stole the best of the best and if she was on that list than galaxy be with her she was expensive. Then again she was reminded of all things Kasumi had done and how true that statement was. Damn little thief she was Jane would one day get her back. As if Kasumi heard her Shepard had to play it cool when bright eyes watched for than a moment. Maybe Kasumi was part ninja too or Thane was a really good teacher.

"Kasumi totally has a point."

Shepard turned to see Joker carefully walking towards them she snorted "Cripple. You cant talk."

Thane flicked his head to one side before asking "Cripple? Human term I assume?"

Jeff laughed "Yeah. For a human dessert."

Shepard narrowed her eyes at Jeff before looking at back at Thane "Don't listen to that Jack ass."

"Well someone is in a mood." Joker grumbled.

Kasumi coughed catching everyone's attention "You know Jeff….I have vids of you too. Shepard would you like to-"

Jeff nervously laughed trying to shuffle to Kasumi "Hey, uh, Kas. You don't- Shep doesn't need to see that."

Kasumi turned to look at the pilot before one big slow grin appeared on her face. Joker caught wind of this look and started to quietly fight with Kasumi. Eventually a silent bicker went between them both with a low chuckle from the thief and an irritated sigh from Jeff. Shepard went to leave when she realized Thane had already made his departure. She grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder as she went to the elevator leaving the two "children" to fight.

* * *

They were a few hours from reaching the Citadel while everyone was free to do what they wanted. Most of the crew was either down at cargo training with one other. Or just getting themselves into trouble in which Jane turned a blind eye to unless it was serious. She knew that sometimes the crew needed to just be and have some sort of fun. So if it meant little pranks, jump scares or dares then all the more to them. They were all one ship together for who knows how long every year might as well make it family thing.

She thought about going to see Miranda but then looked down at her sweat drenched clothes. Instantly Jane clicked the number to her cabin she knew the new agent would look at her weirdly. Have some comment about seeing her before she was all clean and not germ infested. With the way Miranda kept her room so spotless she wondered if the agent suffered from some sort of OCD. Jane nodded her head filing that fact for later she would watch out for any signs.

Her shower was quick but much needed as the grime fell of her leaving her feeling a few pound lighter. Her clothes were slipped on her boots tied nice and tight. Her red hair was a mess but with just the simple ruffle here and comb there it looked normal once again. She made sure to check on her fish and gave Sir Tumble Wheel his daily dose of food. The elevator gave her some time to prepare to talk with Miranda. It wasn't that she dreaded talking the dark haired woman it was that she knew what to expect. A cold look, bitchy comments and some sort of sarcastic reply that was passive and yet super aggressive.

She wasn't even a full four steps into Miranda's office when the woman looked at her "What do I owe the pleasure to?"

Jane held in her sigh "My crew was down at cargo and you weren't."

"It's quite obvious that your crew don't particularly trust an ex-Cerberus agent."

Jane wanted to reply that none of that was really her fault and that Miranda didn't make it any better when she was so cold towards everyone. Instead she found herself saying "They high guards and defenses. You out of all people should know that."

Miranda for once stopped what she was doing to eye Shepard "What are you assuming, Shepard?"

"Well, _Lawson._" Shepard emphasized "You have a name for yourself, The Ice Queen or so I've been told."

Miranda didn't look not a bit phased "Not anything new."

"Well do you want me to finish or to just leave?"

"Of course the logical thing to do would be for me to tell my commanding officer to leave. Obviously." Miranda said pointedly.

Jane let the comment fly off her back "Anyway. I'm assuming that isn't all you."

Miranda looked at Shepard with a cold rage "You don't know anything."

"You've never told me anything either. Your persona is one of distance. Keep people away they don't hurt you. No opinions to worry about, no pleas to be heard. _Freedom. _So why is it that you spend over an hour getting ready?" Shepard all but threw out without a care.

"What?" Miranda asked looking at the red head.

"You know Edi right?"

Miranda rolled her eyes "Yes."

"She checks everything on this ship."

Miranda paused in her movements before hardening once again "Just get to the point, Shepard."

"I get sent the details of every report, every day. You watch everyone in the cargo bay until everyone leaves."

"Shepard what is the real meaning of this conversation?"

Jane shrugged pulling out a data pad from behind her back placing it on Miranda's desk "This is your file. _Real_ file and the only person I know who has seen it was Anderson. I don't care for it just read the very basics."

"Why should I believe you?" She said eying Shepard and her file.

"I talked with Anderson told me you wanted to work under me and only me. He asked if I was okay with it but in our line of work that's just a fake question."

"You are the highest performing agent. You say no they would have listened."

Shepard laughed "Doesn't matter but what does is that your part of my team now. The one I chose, am choosing."

Jane didn't let the agent get a word in as she jumped out of her chair walking out of the room. She heard the doors hiss behind her and she wondered if that conversation made much of a difference. Her eyes looked around the level she was in and she eyed Joker. The pilot was hunched over a data pad in his hand looking a little too interested. She quietly walked behind him getting in as close as she could before her face was near his head.

"Boo." Shepard said quietly.

Her laugh was doubled when Joker all but jumped from his seat data pad flying out of his hands and into the air. Thane popped out of nowhere catching it before it fell to the Kasumi materialized snatching the pad out of the Drells hand. There was an amused laughter before Jeff narrowed his eyes at the three before him.

"You are all evil."

"Not really you're just slow." Jane mocked

Rupert came out of the elevator before yelling "Lunch is ready!"

It was only two seconds before everyone clamored out of their jobs and rooms. Thane, Kasumi and Shepard were the first at the line. Feeling a little bad she grabbed a plate for Joker before hauling the four to her quarters. They had a few hours before they reached the Citadel they could play a few games before then. She just hoped that Kasumi wouldn't hack the game again and that Joker wouldn't throw a fit.

* * *

The Citadel was bustling with the many different races walking with each other or shoving each other. Things were always going on whether it was Quarians fighting with merchants. Krogan fighting over fish and even holding a debate over it. Of course they were Asari dancing in every club that was available to go to. Salarians selling the newest video game and to Shepard's small embarrassment she bought one. This one was team based so maybe when she got to playing with her team again it wouldn't end up with a broken game system….Again.

Kasumi cleared her throat "You should really try sushi."

"Not now."

"It's healthy for you." The thief sing-songed.

Shepard swallowed a thick bite "Do you know how long it's been since I've had one of these?"

"A grease filled piece of meat with more grease filled cheese. Did you want to die early?"

Jane laughed "You know the new stuff they use now it's not so bad."

"Ah, right. I will remember this at your funeral."

"Okay." Jane said finishing her cheeseburger and then starting on her fries.

"We didn't just come here to eat right?"

"Oh. You'll know soon enough."

Kasumi actually looked dumbfounded for a moment "What?"

Jane counted down when she saw the first glimpse "Five, four, three-"

"-What are you counting down to?" Kasumi hissed

"Two, one…"

Seemingly out of nowhere two beings slid into the seat where the thief was sitting. Making the poor girl hit the side of the wall. There was even a small thud to signify her collision. Shepard let a laugh leave her lips as she watched Kasumi who had wide eyes for once.

"Look who the fuck it is."

Jane arched a brow "Who?"

"Well shit. You're the only ginger I know. Who the hell else?"

Kasumi was clearly stiff her hands itching to do something "Shep? Friend or foe?"

"Who's the chick in the cape?"

This made Kasumi narrow her eyes "It's a hood _not _a cape."

The being made a wave with her hand "Cape. Hood. Don't really give a shit."

"Then why did you ask?" Kasumi pointedly asked

"Curiosity. Names Jack."

"Kasumi."

Shepard watched as the two girls eyed each for a long moment and she could have sworn a silent staring contest was taking place. Then slowly not one smirk but two were on both faces which made Jane's stomach twist. That wasn't good she knew both of their smirks and what those things meant. She decided to cut the moment short.

"Nice to see you too, Jack."

Jack huffed "Yeah, whatever. Are we going or sitting here?"

"Going? She's on the team?"

"Got a problem with that?" Jack asked narrowing her eyes

Kasumi merely let her eyes talk when they lit up "Oh _I _have no problems. It's just going to be…interesting."

Jane wanted to choke her little thief friend staring at her but not even getting a glance from her. She knew there was bound to be things going on and with this one in front of her everything would start to pick up. She just hoped nothing fell after.

"You didn't tell me shit about other people."

Jane hummed "Not important. How's Grissom?"

"Little shits are good. They call me the psychotic biotic. All right by me, _I'm _the cool teacher." Jack said proudly pointing to herself.

Shepard smiled but not her usual one this one was softer held more emotion behind it. There was a big difference in the woman before her. Jack had light brown locks of hair on her head instead of a buzz cut. There were more clothes this time too which let a small flush come to Shepard's face. She had seen Jack more than she would have ever thought of seeing. Jack was a blunt sort of person and when Shepard was on her mission Jack didn't believe her.

The mission itself was one of her hardest ones she had ever done before. She had to go undercover as a convict herself, no comms, no weapons and no armor. She had to deal with Turians who thought they were big shit and Jane had ended up in a max cell block more than once. She had broken the mandibles of a few Turians during her time and she didn't really care either since her cover was never blown. Eventually they went to take to her the same place of were Jack was held that's when hell broke loose.

She had knocked out the four guards that were with her taking all of their guns and ammo she could. She found were Jack was held literally having to defrost her and then was shoved all the way into the wall. The biotic was furious and thought Shepard was there to kill her off. Jane had to repeat the same thing over forty different times as they made their way out of the prison. It didn't get much easier even after they left. Jack had trust issues and Jane thought the woman maybe wasn't capable of trust.

Then when Jane had thought she made headway with the woman she was accused of wanting only one thing. Sex. Shepard had been mortified when Jack kept pushing her because she didn't believe Shepard could be so genuine. Just to test her one day Jack had all but stripped in front of Jane and eyed her for a long moment. All the red head could do was grab one of her big t-shirts and quietly hand it to Jack. Now Jack calls her a prude for never jumping her bones and strips purposely to get Shepard all flustered. Jane held in her groan thinking that maybe this just might put over some edge. But then again Jack was one of the most of loyal people she in her corner and that made her smile again.

"I like it. Psychotic biotic."

Jack growled "Shut it, Shepard."

"Psychotic-"

"Shepa-"

"-Biotic!"

"You fucker." Jack groaned.

Both Jack and Jane, no pun intended, looked towards Kasumi who let out a laugh. This caught Shepard off guard because Goto never laughed. She let her face show mirth, humor and mischief but never a laugh. It made Jane chuckle because Kasumi's laugh was of the contagious kind. It was a wheeze sort of laugh that was pitched. To top it off she sort of did this thing where she tries to hold it in and she blows a raspberry by accident. In short as put together as Kasumi was her laugh was an utter disaster.

* * *

"_Jack. _Woman would you stop!"

Jack crooned "Do I have the baby all mad? Oh c'mere."

Jeff shrugged Jack's hand off his back "Your worse than Shepard."

"The sisters you never asked for but have, Joker." Jane mused

"Your words. Not mine."

Jack guffawed "You sure as hell know you missed me."

"No. Not really." Jeff grumbled again trying to fix his hat.

Shepard while growing up didn't have much of a family with her parents both being in the military themselves. She lost her father at a young age the memories of him being fuzzy and distant. Her mother was always busy being a Captain herself with her own ship and crew. It was hard to be her daughter, to be a daughter to someone who knew fighting before loving. So when she has moments with her crew she cherishes them. Especially when Jane, Jack and Jeff are together. The Triple J.

"Come on, Jack." Jane said grabbing the woman's arm pulling her out the cockpit.

"Really?"

"Would you just come?" Jane huffed.

Finally Jack realized that Shepard was serious and followed her but not before smacking Jeff's hat off. That only earned another low curse which just seemed to lighten Jack's mood all the more. Shepard had realized early on that even though she knew Jack others didn't and that was just a recipe for explosions. So she made the point of keeping Jack down near cargo hold were the biotic would have her space and space for others because of her. They were walking out of the elevator when Jack spoke again.

"Hey Shepard."

Jane turned "Hm?"

"Who's the chick with the stick up her ass?"

Shepard furrowed her brows "Miranda?"

"I didn't even have to fucking describe her for you to know the bitch. Oh that's good."

Shepard sighed running a hand through her hair "Try to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah. No promises with that one."

Jane stopped right in front of the door where Jack would be staying for her time on the Normandy. Shepard reached her hand out to open the door and soon enough they were emerged into a room like never before. Jack didn't waste any time before walking in to the middle of the room glancing at everything around her. Shepard decided to stay at the door entrance leaning to one side watching Jack's reaction. She had to hold in her smile when the biotics head snapped to the desk.

She cleared her throat "You little shit. Always paying attention to detail."

"It's part of my job." Jane shrugged

"No you ass. You know what I mean."

Shepard walked in this time closer but not too close talking softly "I spent months on a prison ship with you. Then a few after that. Only fair I know how creative you are."

"So what."

Shepard sighed opening out her arms big and wide not looking directly at Jack. It was the only way she knew how to get Jack to be comforted. Since the biotic liked to tease her with stripping then this was Jane's way of getting back at her. Such a sweet way to do it too Shepard thought as she watched Jack flip through the sketch books, pens, pencils and colors along with the brushes. She could see Jack's jaw clenching and it was then Shepard went on before it got to be too much.

"Jack." Jane said sternly

"No. Don't do it."

Jane arched a brow "I'll do it."

"Like hell you will."

So Jane took a deep long breath "Jacul-"

Her breath was knocked out of her when Jack all but collided in her arms. Not wasting a moment Jane pulled the woman in close holding her tightly. It was just a few moments later that she felt Jack's arms wrap around her too, almost too tightly. Though Jane said nothing just holding on that much more. Jack mumbled in the crooks of Shepard's neck.

"I hate when you do that."

Shepard nodded because yeah she know how much Jack hated it but she also knew that Jack deserved it.

* * *

It was late into the night as Shepard thought about the first part of her assignment. It was simple really just people that she trusted and she had that now. Kasumi and Thane respectively her left and right hand. Jack was to be the brute of all things while having a loyalty like no other before her or after her. She would also be the shield if Jane ever needed one and with her luck she would. Joker, the only pilot she trusts with Normandy, herself and the crew. He also the person who knew her before she was an agent and she would forever be grateful for that. There was just one person that made her mind go into over drive every single time.

Miranda Lawson.

That's when things started to get more than just complicated it was downright complex in every way. The new agent was in no man's land, Jane had no reason to trust her and no true reason to distrust her. She was ex-Cerberus but why was she? She also had done nothing personal to Shepard and there were no signs of other things going on. Miranda was cold but there was a reason for that. The biggest thing possible was the fact that she asked to be under Shepard's authority but seemed to be irritated all the time with Shepard's authority. She just needed answers and she knew that she had to gain Miranda's trust but how could she wh-

"Shepard!"

The agent jumped out of her skin and her thoughts when the strained voice came through the comm "Joker? Whats going on?"

"Look we don't know when it happened but- Jack? What the- Hey!"

There was a bit of commotion and she was sure she heard biotics being used "Its Grissom, Shepard. There holding it hostage. Cerberus is holding it hostage." Jack said with a grit to her voice.

Cerberus? Shepard thought as her mind kicked up once again trying to piece it together. She knew that Cerberus knew that Jack was once part of their sick tests. She also knew that Grissom was for talented bitoitcs being taught by experience and talented biotic. She was also sure that they were keeping tabs on Jack, they had to with such a successful subject. Anger fled through Shepard because they were quiet about recruiting Jack. So how was it that Cerberus knew when to swoop in when Jack wasn't there to protect the academy? All to soon the realization hit her and she was out the door to her room when she replied.

"We get there and we get there, _now."_

Everything after that was a totally blur to Shepard as she heard the comm being turned off once again. It happens when her rage completely takes over everything is tunnel vision. Grissom was a school but it was also a secret recruitment center. It was why Jack was in there in the first place she wouldn't willingly deal with children. The students there were watched and if they reached high enough they would be given the chance to join the ACIA. So if Cerberus somehow knew about this, if they had some of those candidates…

It was only then that she realized she was in Miranda's room.

* * *

**A/N:**

_So it's been a while I know but I just lost that spark and it recently came back. I dont like writing when I don't have that motivation, if that makes any sense. It effects the story anyway, here is chapter three! _

_I hope you all enjoy it!_

**_UPDATE:_**_I changed nothing here except gave it more detail.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bioware owns Mass Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was fairly simple to everyone who ever knew Shepard or got the chance to meet her. She was the model agent what soldiers wanted to be or wanted to top. Many have tried and yet there was still no one who came close. Of course there were others who specialized in certain areas only then would Shepard not be number one. Speaking of numbers there was a number one rule that everyone knew of. This was also including her own superiors.

Do not betray Jane Shepard.

If a person knew that rule then they should also know of the second rule which is also fairly simple. Shepard stands for a few things the top of that list being loyalty then honesty and thirdly no bullshit. In this line of work when someone steps out they might not step back in. Jane has no room for complications, lies and faulty people. She also has no time to deal with any of that when her job is dealing with those sorts of people all the time. It balances her out deal with shitty people go home to great people, it gave her sanity. Right now? That balance is tipping and not in the best way.

"Shepard?" Miranda spoke standing up quickly.

"Cerberus is at Grissom."

Shepard's eyes were always a nice shade of bright green capturing anyone's attention easily. Though her eyes were angry now, her pupils very small and her green eyes were dark. She felt her eyes follow Miranda her own blue eyes widening. It's an odd sense of humor that this is when the Ice Queen shows some sort of emotion. Then again it could also be some sort of show but either way Jane is going to get her answers.

"I assume your accusing me. I didn't do that."

Shepard scoffed "I don't care for opinions right now. Why are they there, Miranda?" Shepard growled out prowling forward "Answer. Me." Her fists clenched a blue aura of biotics flowing around them.

"I don't know. Surely they were watching Jack. There's no doubt in my mind." Miranda rushed out actually pacing around her room. "Cerberus runs experiments, obviously. Test subjects are better when there younger. Grissom is just there grocery store."

This nothing to calm Shepard "Why now?"

Though they both know it was double edged question. The coincidence of that fact that Miranda is here and now they are there. That Miranda knows Jack isn't there and leaves Grissom open for attack. That this could go either way and there was no real way to stop it not until the end.

"I honestly don't know." Miranda said far too quiet then her normal tone.

Shepard lets out a deep breath "You're coming with me and helping me. You have Intel on them and how they work."

"Of course not. Anything else?"

Jane could feel the anger on her and as some of it started rolling off. She needed her head to be clear as she planned the rest of this out. But the real question was if she should be honest with Miranda or not. Giving her the information would give them an disadvantage if Miranda was double crossing them. If Miranda is telling the truth then there would be no harm done at all. Shepard's going to play her cards close that if when they plan and that plan goes wrong she knows exactly who is behind it.

"Kasumi and Thane will be support. Jack is going to be backup. If Cerberus sees her then we all go down."

Miranda shook her head "Where does that leave us?"

"Assuming that Thane and Kasumi already have a plan we'll go with that. Follow their lead."

"Alright, Shepard."

There wasn't another word as Shepard turned to leave trying to shake off the rest of her anger. She couldn't be angry if she had to deal with an angry Jack, that happened once and never again. She was far too much in her head to notice one critical detail that would have been obvious otherwise.

The smirk Miranda Lawson wore when Shepard left the room.

* * *

Shepard really does love her ship the Normandy was practically her home for half of her life. But just like everything anyone loves in the galaxy there were always faults. The Normandy seemed to get a kick out of making the elevator go extremely slow. Or Shepard thought as she eyed the doors in front of her with a silent frustration. It could be EDI.

"Joker?"

"Shep?"

"Where's EDI?"

"Uh. Routine biometric carvo-"

"Never mind. Thane and Kasumi?" Jane said trying to distract herself.

"So happy to talk to me I see. There in Cargo hold waiting for your final say."

"Do I scare you?"

There was a snort "You have not seen yourself angry."

Once again comm goes off and Shepard is still in the damn elevator until in the next precious second the doors open. Jane literally storms out of the small space breathing what seems like the best pressurized air ever. Passing a few crates see she's Thane and Kasumi going over a blue hologram that's in front of them. It makes her wonder why they would be down here when they have a complete new area in the ship for these kind of things.

"So what do you have for me?"

They both look over at her and the look they have is not good, not for Shepard anyway.

"Well Sheppy. You can do your guns blazing thing while we do our quiet thing. Basically you're the bait while we do the real work."

Jane snorted "Fantastic. What else?"

"Assuming that nothing happens I and Kasumi will go ahead and try to pinpoint the leader. I will then distract them." Thane replied

Kasumi nodded before adding "You will be shooting the goons while this happens."

"Right." Shepard deadpans.

"Kasumi will also try to find any data that could be useful or have tracks we may be able to follow."

Then, oh but then Kasumi gets giddy a silent tremor flowing through her body "_Here's _the fun part."

"Kasu…" Jane wearily blurts out

"For part of the mission you will be posing as a student, might fine one at that too." The theif smirks pointing to a part in the map "You'll enter through the bathroom and stay there for a bit. You'll follow this path until you get caught, actually you want that."

Jane furrowed her brow "Why?"

"That is where you will take him out. The next room is where we will meet to drop of your armor and weapons. We should have found the leader by then, Siha."

"I don't have a uniform and where is Miran-"

Loud, stomping boots before "Don't worry 'bout the damn cheerleader. Guess what she'll be posing as super stud? Your little girl toy." Jack snorted out her amusing at this before pulling out two garments "As for uniforms? Tada. So don't you worry little stud muffin." Jack crooned throwing the uniforms at Jane.

"Jack." Jane said in her usual way.

"Don't 'Jack' me Shepard. I know that voice."

Jane cocked her head to one side "Voice?"

"_Anyway. _It's my revenge for having me be in this shitty metal tube while you guys get to have playtime."

"You know as well as I do that if they see you were all done."

Jack huffs "Doesn't mean I have to like it. Plus maybe Ice Queen Bitch over here will show something other than disgust for all of us here."

"I never realized how concerned you were for my well-being _Jacqueline. _Thank-You none the less, really." Says a confident voice that demands attention.

"You fu-"

Shepard jumped up "So Kas! What's next?"

Kasumi startled but catching on quickly spoke "Well now that everyone is here, you can get dressed."

"Who's getting dressed?" Miranda asked.

"Me and you. We are going to-"

Jack struts up challenging the other woman to just say something "You cheerleader are going to find out what real clothes are."

"Oh that's great coming from _you." _

Jack didn't even say anything just turned her head to Shepard pleading to the agent with her eyes. Brown eyes that asked if she could pummel the shit out of Miranda without being charged for assault and murder. So of course Shepard jumped in once again because she didn't need all this on her ship right now. Or ever, for that matter.

Thane was the one to speak first "You're going to be going in as students. While I and Kasumi go and find the intelligence behind the raid. Eventually you and Shepard will be distraction giving us time and freedom."

"And we'll be wearing these." Jane added shimmying the uniforms in front of her.

"Guys? ETA 30 minutes."

Jane will thank Jeff profusely for breaking every single kind of tension in the cargo bay. This was her team and they were great but that didn't make them perfect. She was just thankful there was no blood on the crates and a person sized hole on her ship. She took a breather looking over everyone before she landed on Miranda. They needed to start on this mission and they needed to get ready.

"Let's go get ready."

"Don't forget to bring your little girlfriend." Jack chimed.

Shepard threw her a biotic flip to her head.

Putting on the uniform sent Jane more bad feelings than she expected. Her days of being a hormonal teenager were long gone. Though if she were honest she didn't have much of a teenage life being under the watch of military family does that. Add on to the fact that when she was of age she was already recruited Jane was always an overgrown adult. It wasn't that she didn't like her job in fact she was exceptional at her job. There were just times that weren't so great this being one of those moments. But when she felt the smooth cold feeling of her gun it helped calm her nerves.

She walked out slowly eying everyone "None of you are allowed to say anything."

Miranda crossed her arms "This is utterly ridiculous."

Jane says nothing walking to where the hologram of the school is still up. By this time everyone seems suited and ready to go. Except for Jack who's making small biotic bubbles and smashing them at the same time. Kasumi hands them a light invisible shield just to have some sort of protection. Thane gives them a code jammer so if they have to attack anyone before their armor they won't pop on the radars. Lastly Kasumi hands them something else but Shepard has never seen this before.

Seeing her face contort the thief speak "An upgraded cloaking device derived from my specs. You might not be an expert thief but this will give you and edge."

"Thank-You." Shepard deadpans making Thane chuckle.

Jeff voice comes into the comms "Were docking in platform four. It'll get you to where your needed."

"Anything else?"

There's a laugh then there's "Have good day at school, sweetie pie!"

Jane figures she could give Jeff a little hell before thanking him now.

* * *

Cerberus was a sick sort of company Shepard knowing this because she had done more than her fair share of missions on them. She didn't care for human domination or whatever their propaganda was. She had seen things that she never even wants to see again so gruesome that it still makes her shudder until this day. She glances over at Miranda and wonders why such a smart woman would work for a company like that. Jane stops that thought because the same had been said about her.

"Where is the bathroom?" Miranda whispers.

Jane nearly breaks her neck when she looks back to Miranda "You're really going with the plan?"

Miranda gives Shepard a dumb look "I trust their expertise. Do you not?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"_Nothing. Never mind." _Jane sternly replies.

Not waiting for another peep Jane pulls Miranda towards the bathroom not seeing any threats nearby. When they reached the space they looked around to see if anything was off but nothing stood out to them. Shepard wondered how she and Miranda were supposed to act like love sick teenagers. Could Miranda convey such emotion even if it was fake? She glanced over at the woman who was eyeing the door. Jane really hoped she could.

"_Hostile on it's way to your location. Heavily armed, assault rifle." _

Shepard nodded "Heard that? That's our chance."

She was startled by the way Miranda's demeanor changed and the way she charged at Shepard. The next thing she knew she was pushed into a bathroom stall with a very attractive woman pressed right up against her. Jane sniffs lowly a clean smell hovering around and she knows that this is what Miranda smells like. It's actually quite nice and then it's broken when heavy footsteps echo.

"Who's in here?!" A deep gruff voice yells.

Jane was going to reply but one of her hands is placed on a lower back and the other on a very firm round surface. Her eyes widened but then all too suddenly plump soft lips are on hers and she can taste mint. Ironic coming from the Ice Queen herself but nothing could have prepared her for the moan Miranda let out. Jane froze instantly green eyes popping open and blue eyes intently questioning her. Then of course she's moved out of her daze as Miranda shoves her out the stall, looking like a very confused teenager.

Miranda is bubbly, bouncy it's actually kind of scary "Oh my god, baby. We totally just got caught!"

Shepard can't even say anything because even if she wanted to she didn't know where all _that_ came from. Miranda has her body tilted to one side hand on her hip while the other is twirling her hair in circles. The smooth Australian accent is completely gone and replaced with a southern accent. Jane must have been quiet for too long because now Miranda is pointedly eyeing her the hand on her hip tightening.

The Cerberus man glances between the two women "Why aren't you two with the others?"

This seems to break Shepard out of her reverie as she thinks up of a persona to pull out. A dozen fly through her head but she needs to make it believable. Miranda at her basics is stunning so why would someone like Jane be here? The thought hits her and she can feel herself falling into place. She makes sure her voice is quiet and quivering.

Jane makes sure to not look the man in the eye "W-well, Sir. She's uhm, she's my girlfriend. Quite the catch huh?" Jane says placing an arm around Miranda's waist feeling like she's invading the woman in every way possible. "Sometimes I just- I cant believe shes mine."

Miranda turns her head to Shepard her black brow arching high above her forehead. Jane instantly knows that she is getting over fifty different questions with that one action. She swallows nervously again so the guard doesn't suspect anything. Miranda turns around walking away from Shepard her hips swaying just that much more.

"She's so smart." Miranda says getting close to the man before eying him up and down. Her eyes land on his pistol before cooling her face into confusion "What's this?"

The guard distracted by Miranda starts to answer "Well y-"

Jane takes this moment to take out her concealed moment and shoots the man point bank between the eyes. There's a silence between them both as they stare at each other. Their fake personas falling off and there real self's coming back. All too suddenly they both hiss at each other.

"A bloody nerd?"

"Generic dumb broad?"

Shepard narrows her eyes as she walks out "At least mine was believable."

"As was mine." Miranda adds following Shepard and sliding down on one knee when a guard comes. She all but slams into his crotch with her knee and then shoves him down onto the ground "I was just fine without-" She pauses to power up her biotic "Your judgment," She grunts when the warp splatters the mans brain.

"I wasn't judging anything." Shepard scoffs as another agent pops out she just clocks him out cold. Another appears shortly and she snaps his neck. "I was just offering opinion. I had to go along with your lead." She adds when the doors to a new hallway open. Two guards spin around as she shoots them both looking at Miranda "Next time a warning would be nice."

They both forgot that Thane and Kasumi could see and hear their entire conversation.

* * *

Shepard was giving the agent next to her the complete silent treatment. She still can't believe that Miranda had thought little of her armor. The amount of technology and the state of the art materials this thing had it was expensive. If she were to ever sell it it would be able to pay off a house in a good area, sky car and still have enough to live comfortable. Miranda just sighed before she spoke.

"You don't have to be such a child over it."

Jane stood quiet before saying "Not now, Lawson."

Kasumi came over in their earpieces "_Thane has located the leader. Ready?" _

"Definitely. Be safe you two."

Everything after that was a dead silence neither were going to take the risk of Cerberus catching them. She also had the agent next to her to worry about. Not that she didn't trust Miranda but if everything around them seemingly went to hell then all bets were off. It mean that Lawson was a betrayer and Jane would not be held responsible for her actions if that were the case. They were quiet and soon enough they reached area were students were being forcefully put into sky cars.

Miranda seemed to tense far too much when she asked "What do we do?"

Jane shrugged as if she it was nothing "We distract them, take the heat."

"That's it?"

Jane smirked "Look towards the right upper corner."

"I see nothing but a glimmer."

"That's Thane and Kasumi."

Jane didn't wait for answer because she turns the corner to see a small army of Cerberus agents in front of them. There were two engineers near their turrets surveying the area around them. There were also a few mechs but that was nothing to Shepard. Not wanting to cause a scene just yet she reached out near her hip and plucked out an inferno grenade, tossing over the edge.

Instantly both agents duck near the low chairs and they both wait for the explosion to happen. As soon as it happens Miranda pops out of cover and hits both the turrets with a strong warp. Taking that time Shepard goes gun hoe with her assault rifle pelleting them with bullets. She makes a dash for one the metal beams and aims her gun a little to the left taking out an agent. When she gets back into cover she can see a flurry of glimmers all around the room.

See because while Jane and Miranda were taking out nearby agents Thane and Kasumi were taking out ones further ahead. It was actually a funny thing to see because the Cerberus agents were confused. They knew of Miranda and Shepard but they couldn't understand how so many agents were getting taken down. So in there panic they would yell and run only for most of them to fall into a quiet heap.

"Shepard! On your right!" Jane heard through her ear piece.

Instantly listening to the warning Jane slides to the left but gets knocked down hard onto the floor. The breath gets knocked out of her and she has to calm herself from going into a choking fit. The gun barrel is frighteningly close to her face and she crooks her head to the right just in time. The bullet barely grazes her helmet but she can feel the heat from it. She reaches out taking the agent's wrist and bending it backwards with a snap the gun falling. There's a pained yell but Shepard jerks up her legs and sends the Cerberus agent flying through the air with her biotics. There's a sickening crunch and she knows she doesn't have to worry about that anymore.

Having a moment to herself Jane turns to Miranda who is picking up a soldier and slamming him down onto the floor. Lawson's face is devoid of any emotion it's the coldest Shepard has ever seen her. But her eyes give the tell way because what Shepard sees in them is pure unadulterated rage. She knows that from this point on the Miranda next to her is one she has not ever met before. It sends a shiver down Jane's spine and it is a feeling she has not felt for a very long time.

Jane looks around her to notice that they have taken down all the guards. Even the mechs lay scattered around in pieces. Theres blood stains smeared on the floor, splatters on the wall and she cringes. This a school for students to learn and feel safe now what was going to happen? She wasn't going to let any of those kids into this area until it was spotless. They didn't need be traumatized more than they already were. Shepard rolls her shoulders as she picks up her dropped assault rifle scanning the area once more.

"They're down. My scanners show nothing. Do we continue forward or wait back here?" Thane says already hiding in the shadows once again.

Jane ponders a minute before looking to the dark areas where Thane might be "I need you and Kas to stay back. Keep an eye out for anything else." She turns her head to see Miranda very carefully looking at her. Those ice blue eyes are searching for something but Jane has no idea what. Looking away Jane adds on "Make sure those kids are alright. They need to know their safe. That were here."

"Roger that, Shep. As soon as you're done we'll call for backup, get everyone situated."

Jane nods looking towards Miranda "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Miranda replies evenly.

Shepard files this moment away because something is bothering Miranda and she had no idea what. Her eyes flicker back the shadows as their glimmer vanishes from their area and she muses that they are pretty quick. Walking down the halls Jane knows who ever is at the end is the person who conducted the abduction of those students. The person is in for surprise the Normandy is blocking the main entrance out and EDI has control over all the docking ports. Everyone in here is now a sitting duck. So Shepard is ready because someone wanted to play with fire and she is ready to give hell.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I am sorry that it has taken me so long to come back to this fic._

_I don't if anyone who reads this fics reads my other stuff but my laptop broke down and then college started so initially the time that I was gone was because of my broken laptop but…_

_I have been having massive writers block when it comes to anything mass effect. It is really infuriating._

_I am always writing but sometimes my ideas run out or that little "thing" isn't there that little push that makes you want to write. Or I will write something to then just delete it, I won't give you bullshit because I personally think that's worse than not posting. But I will not leave a fic undone for years because well that just sucks._

_I know it has been a long time but here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!_

**UPDATE:**

_I did make changes here. To former readers (and new ones) there were pieces were Thane and Kasumi were bantering about Shepard and Miranda. I completely took that out here.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Mass Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was quiet they only sounds of their armored boots hitting the smooth tile. Shepard didn't like it when there were no sounds. It meant someone was either watching them or waiting to make a sneak attack. She thought that Cerberus being the attention hogs they were would go in a big bang. She was assuming that her guess was wrong or maybe far off point. Her flashlight kept glancing to every open door and dead body on the ground. Kasumi and Thane did some carnage for being so stealthy.

"Where are they?"

Miranda glanced at Shepard "I wish I knew."

"You don't?

"Just because they were my _former_ employers does not mean I knew everything."

"Your potential-"

"Was not critical to the Illusive Man when my opinions did not match his." Miranda replied cutting Jane off.

"Is that why you left?"

There was silence and then the strong "No."

Shepard just nodded not wanting to push her partner further. It was a miracle enough that she got what she got and she wasn't about to ruin it. Instead she just kept on like there small conversation had not happened. Her ears perked up when she heard a soft "clink" hit against a wall. In an instant both her and Miranda were aiming in the same direction, their breaths held. Suddenly without warning Shepard was thrown back against a metal column her back hitting against. Jane cried out in pain as she fell to ground, spasms forming from the shock her body was just dealt.

In her blurry vision she saw Miranda look back at her with concern in her eyes. Or maybe it was just her pain confusing her. The agent in front of her could fight extremely well as blue orbs just seemed nonstop. Most would get tired after three or four slams but Miranda was surely on her seventh and going. Jane felt her body reconstruct as her armor let out massive amounts of omni-gel. She let out a grunt when she felt herself getting back up trying to eye the area around her.

She was pissed and she wasn't about to get taken down again. Her assault rifle was eye to with her now. Miranda was still near cover letting out biotics like they came from a vending machine. Shepard peered the movement around her being far too much for just one person. There were two people in this room and she wondered if Kasumi or Thane had done their part wrong. Jane shook her head no, they were the best of the best Cerberus just had a back-up plan.

"Miranda, slow down."

The agent looked at her dumbly "They could get away."

"So you know there's two of them?"

"What?"

Jane nodded getting right next to Miranda "There's two. Their movements are too fast to just be one person."

"Then how the hell do we stop them?"

Jane laughed "Like this,"

Shepard rolled out of cover her eyes landing one of their enemies. She placed herself in her stance and let the charge run through her body. She could feel the thrill of all the adrenaline her body and her pupils dilating. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miranda eyeing her with great curiosity. Flaring her bitotics once more she let the charge go and she flew forward high up into the air. They both met the wall the stone giving out beneath them and pieces falling to the ground.

Jane didn't stop there as she pulled up the rest of her shields and slammed down to the ground with their descent. The floor under them was no longer flat but now adoring a three foot crater with her force. She was knocked when two feet kicked her in the chest and she flew backwards. She expected this and formed a blue sphere around her, thanking Samara for her training in her earlier days. The pistol dislodged from her side and into her hand she let the rounds fly out. Two shots in the chest, one in the head and three to the left knee.

Her opponent went down with a cry and she knew they weren't getting up anytime soon. She glanced around and found Miranda with a bloody fist. The agent turned to face Shepard and Jane had to cool her features down. Miranda seemed feral yet content and it sent another shiver down Shepard's spine. Her eyes looked down and whoever the other person was could never be identified. Their face was nothing but a bloody smearing pulp, the pink matter adding to the attack.

"He's done."

Jane licked her lips "He?"

"Well, was. Couldn't tell the difference now."

Jane said nothing as she looked back to her captor and walked forward kneeling down. The lights finally came back on and she knew it was Kasumi's doing. It was then that she realized her enemy was none other than a female. Jane furrowed her brows she had rarely seen female agents working for Cerberus. She felt Miranda meet her by her side and she knew that the beauty was waiting for her order.

Shepard reached her hands grabbing the helmet and her enemy started to put up a fight. Miranda was having none of it as she let out her biotics forcing the female still. With a small hiss the clamps were taken off and Jane had to hold in her breath. She had to hold in her anger and she had to hold in her pain. This had to be some sort of cruel joke or what she was seeing was true.

"Surprised to see me, Skipper?"

Jane shook her head "No. You wouldn't."

"I did."

Miranda scrunched her brow "Shepard?"

"Why are you here, Ashley?" Jane growled out helmet hitting the floor.

"Doing what you never could."

"What I could?! I did everything I was supposed to!"

Ashley scoffed "You didn't, you chose!"

"So you do this?!"

Brown eyes met green a dark look entering her face "You feel that? That betrayal? That anger? Welcome to my world."

"This isn't- You changed."

"You were the catalyst. NOW!"

A loud rumble shook the entire room knocking both Miranda and Shepard off their feet. Before a loud explosion echoed through the halls. Jane scrambled out her arm reaching out for Miranda as she hauled the woman with her. The fire broke through doors and chased their ankles closely. The pounding of their steps the only sound as they twisted and turned through the school. They made it to a door meeting Thane at the front but the force followed them. The last thing Jane felt was a extreme heat reaching her before everything went out.

* * *

There was beeping.

That was the first thing Shepard thought as she came back to the real world. She winced when she tried move her back engulfing in flames. The omni-gel had repaired everything but she was going to have a pretty good amount of soreness for a while. She wiggled her fingers feeling relief as the little limbs followed her command. She then moved her ankles back and forth another wave of relief. She wasn't crippled and still had full movement of her body.

"You are for all purposes, healthy Shepard."

The agent flung her eyes open to the voice that echoed in the room. She forced herself to sit up to see if her ears were hearing right. Searching she found the woman who was talking to her and a giddy feeling crept through her. It had been a bit since they last saw each other and it was refreshing to have another face she knew so well. After years of training there were bound be injuries and the doctor in front of her was one of the best. At least in Jane's she was and that's all that mattered.

"Doctor Karin Chakwas. What a surprise." Jane laughed

"Almost eight years and you still hurt yourself like a child."

"To be fair this time I was the victim and not the only one."

The doctor scoffed "Hardly. Kasumi was trailing my every move. That one doesn't change does she?"

"Only if she wants."

"Right." Karin drawled out.

Shepard rolled her shoulders and she scrunched her face up when all the bones just popped. Her skin wasn't tight so she knew she had no burns and of she did they were very minor. She had dealt with worse injuries the worst one being when she broke her kneecap. She had seen stars before she went out with pride. She had taken down a Krogan with no armor and a hand cannon. That got her some quick recognition from both humans and Krogan's in the ACIA. Dealing with Karin was the worst part, the scolding she got would never leave her memory.

"So what's my punishment?"

"Two days, no missions. Light workout, no heavy loads. And no biotics your entire body took a hard blow. Fractured seventeen bones."

Shepard cringed "How long was I out?"

"As of right now? Fifty-two hours."

Shepard sighed "Damnit and the others? Thane? Miranda?"

"Perfectly fine. You shielded them from most of the force of the explosion. Minor cuts and burns. You get the award for best injury." Karun quipped.

"Hm. That makes it my tenth win?"

"_Fifteenth."_

"Well, I never said I kept records."

Karin sighed "Go talk to your crew. They have been silently fretting over you. Rather amusing really."

Jane smiled carefully getting off the bed "So are you staying?"

"Who else would keep you alive?"

Shepard just shook her head not saying anything as she walked out of the med-bay. A good feeling overcoming her knowing that they had a quality doctor with them now. That was just one less person to tack off her list. She was walking into the crew dining area when everything came rushing back to her. _Who _had come rushing back to her and the anger flared within her. She had to know what the hell happened that Ashley Williams was working with Cerberus. She also had to know why no one at ACIA told her anything.

She should have known.

Shepard made sure to deal with that later but she needed to check on her crew first. Which didn't take long at all because all three were sitting rather quietly. Thane was with his usual tea held close. Miranda was eating a granola bar while Kasumi was snipping off some chocolate. Jane cleared her throat trying to break the silence between them and she was glad she knew how to cool her face. Three pairs of eyes narrowed at her and she was confused as to why there seemed to be a thin veil of anger between them.

"Did I miss something?"

"You moron. You could have died." Miranda replied first.

"Thanks' for not talking to me through our channels," Kasumi quipped. "I just love trying to close off a bomb when I think you're already gone."

Thane closed his eyes "_Siha." _

Surprise was the only thing that ran through her head at this moment. She didn't expect for them to be so angry or was it really even anger? Her head went into overload because Miranda out of all people seemed genuinely pissed at her. Then her eyes darted around the room and she braced herself. There was one person not present and it was the most important one to watch out for. She had done something-

"This is why the fuck I come with you, dipshit!"

Jane went to turn around but she caught into a biotic field and held in mid-air. Some of the crew started to scramble out of the mess hall. Kasumi made herself inviable and Thane was nowhere to be found. Jane scoffed some agents they were one sight of Jack and they all run. The only one who stood was Miranda who had her hands placed on the table and her body tense.

"The hell are you going to do Barbie?" Jack growled. "Try and stop me? I know her, you don't."

Miranda scoffed "Is that how you treat everyone around you? Put Agent Shepard down."

Jack snorted moving Shepard behind her "Why the fuck?"

"EDI?" Shepard whispered

"Shut it, Shep." Jack yelled.

Jane sighed "Let me down."

"No."

"Jack."

"I told you I wanted to come." Jack said once again.

"Jack." Miranda said

This time Jane eyed them both tired of the fight. She cleared her throat harshly her own biotics coming out to show she wasn't playing anymore. "Miranda? Go to your office. Jack? Let me the hell down. We'll talk."

For a few seconds there was tension before Jack slowly closed her eyes. Her body was tense before it seemed to roll of her shoulders. Shepard felt the bubble around her flicker before she plopped down onto the floor. Miranda was eying her coldly before she went to her office and Shepard was trying to get her reigns back. She was also hoping that Karin didn't choke her for what just happened. She was _supposed _to be taking it easy.

Jane let out a breath when Jack turned to face her. The biotics face was hard, arms crossed over her chest like so many times before. They both walked to the elevator quietly everyone around them knowing not to say anything. Even EDI had ignored her call for help and usually the AI was all about it. Jeff was also silent and he was probably mad at Shepard too. They made it to engineering room and Jack was the first one out. Jane nodded to herself, she could do this and she would handle this.

Her first step into the room was met with a biotic slap.

"Okay, I deserved that." Shepard said rubbing her cheek.

"Fuck. You know how I feel about this shit."

"Jack even if I wanted you to come, you couldn't."

The woman growled pacing in her room "I didn't know- Your comm just went off and Kasumi was cursing." Jack whipped around to look at Shepard "I thought you were gone again."

"But I wasn't." Jane softly said.

"It was a shitty feeling." Jack said wringing her hands together "I let you in, Shepard. I always do and this is what sets me back."

"Hey. You don't have to do this mission okay?"

That was the wrong thing to say because now Shepard was pushed against the wall. Jack was heaving out strangled breaths. Then there were tears and a tight grip around her. Jane said nothing as her arms came around Jack's torso. Jane was used to this the anger hiding the woman who cared for her. They stayed like that for a few moments before Jack pulled herself away. Shepard just walked to the bed and sat down waiting for the woman in front of her to speak first.

"I hate you."

Jane shrugged "I figured."

"What the fuck happened out there?"

Jane felt her fists clench as the flashbacks came back one more. It wasn't right and there was something she was missing. None of the others knew but the woman in front of her did and she didn't want to set another bomb off. She also knew if she lied there was going to be a bomb off anyway. Today wasn't her day and she couldn't complain because this is what the job called for.

"I'm going to tell you but you have to promise me to keep your head." Jane said sternly eyeing Jack hard. "I mean it if you can't keep it then I will take you off this mission."

This seemed to sober Jack "Shep. What hell is going on?"

"Ashely Williams was the leader of that group."

Jack reared back her pony tail swaying "No. That can't fucking be."

"It is."

"You're really not shitting me?" Jack said again eyes wide.

"I wish I was."

Jack shook her head hands rubbing up and down her arms. The biotic started to pace and it only made Shepard more anxious. What they were saying couldn't be true and yet that facts were right there in front of them. There would be proof on the cameras they had in their helmets. Jane had been face to face with Ashley Williams and then had lost her. Anger flooded through Shepard once again when Jack seemed at her limits.

"You were seeing things." Jack murmured

Jane growled "So you don't believe?"

"I didn't say that shit." Jack said pointing at Shepard "But you can't expect me to believe that."

"What the hell else do you want me to say Jack? I know how you feel. I was fighting her for galaxy's sake." Shepard replied getting angrier.

"I was there. You were there. We both know what we both saw." Jack lowly.

"And it wasn't true!"

"We saw her die in that explosion Shepard!"

Jane growled pounding both her firsts into the mattress underneath her. She didn't want to say it and she didn't want Jack to admit it. If they did then everything they had known had been a lie. What they were told had been a lie and now they had no answers. It was the first death of a friend Jane had known. She had cried, grieved and mourned for someone she thought was gone. To only fight that same person who wasn't the same being because that wasn't Ashely Williams. It couldn't have been and yet it was.

"Don't you think I know that? I have no answers. I have no explanation and I'm second guessing myself." Shepard said hand running through her red hair "My eyes didn't lie to me. I know they didn't."

Jack scoffed "Apparently they fucking did."

"ACIA said she was gone. Said they had her body. I saw her file. This doesn't- What are they hiding?"

"I don't know but we were lied to." Jack replied lowly eying her room critically.

Shepard's heart fell to the pit of her stomach and she hadn't a feeling like this for a long time. It was another thing she didn't want to tell herself. It was something she didn't even want to believe because if she did it meant so many more things. She was supposed to be part of the good guys and they were supposed to take out all the evil. Now? Now she had to swallow the fact that maybe the ACIA wasn't so great and they weren't so good.

"We stay quiet about this." Jane decided

"No shit. But we gotta tell Jeff. He was- he was there and has a right to know."

"I know. We'll take shore leave and talk then."

"Good." Was the only thing Jack said.

Jane peered eyes to the woman again "You knew didn't you?"

"I had to get everyone to think I was beating the shit out of you. I just didn't think it would be true. Didn't want this fucked up thing to be."

"I know."

But Shepard really didn't want to know. Not this.

* * *

Jane made her way back to the crew deck trying to make it look like Jack had ruffled her around a bit. Having a small lip and wincing every few moments to make it all the more believable. Kasumi and Thane probably knew better it was why they had not come up to her yet. The one person she did need to talk to was brooding in her office no doubt. Miranda was a strange want to command and follow. Jane knew the woman could easily be a leader but would people willingly follow her?

The crew were eying her… well more specifically eying her body. She didn't really blame them Jack had a good way of acting angry. That maybe wasn't acting at all but actually being able to take out her frustrations somehow. Shepard made sure to make eye contact with everyone giving them a curt nod. One that said "I survived Jack keep on normally." Gardner looked at her from the kitchen space and then guffawed. Jane made a note in her head to mess with his food later on, Kasumi would probably have fun with that.

She finally got the same doors she had been through countless times before. Only this time she didn't really know what to expect. Miranda was all over the place and for once wasn't a cold queen. She was angry with Shepard it was clear from the blue eyes and hardened face. With a heavy breath she entered the room and was shocked to be still. Miranda Lawson wasn't at her computer but was sitting on her bed, shoulders slumped. For the first time since Shepard has known the woman the word tired was in her vocabulary.

"Miranda?"

The woman scoffed "Now were on a first name basis?"

"We did almost die together that changes things right?"

"I supposed that's how your world is." Miranda replied and Jane wondered what the hell was going on through her head when the agent looked up "What was the extent of your injuries?"

Jane looked around this time opting to sit in the living room like area. She didn't answer right away wanting to let it sink in. Jane always thought Stars were pretty being able to see them so close.

"Fractured seventeen bones. Not the worst thing done to my body mind you. I've had much worse." Jane said not looking at Miranda but she could feel her eyes burning into her. "One of my first few missions got me the best. All that training they give you and it still isn't enough. Stick to the plan and prepare for the worst, ironic isn't it?"

Miranda didn't say anything but she did get off the bed and sat near Shepard. Her blue eyes weren't hard but a warmer color. One Jane had yet to see and her body language was softer. It was weird far too weird and something she wasn't used to. Again Shepard wondered what the hell happened in the time that she was out. She still had a lot to figure out and Jeff to still talk to. But maybe right now she could show a bit of herself to the woman near her, just this one time.

"Why are you telling me this?" Miranda asked eyebrow arched

"I have nothing to lose, Miranda. It's a common fact that I lost my father and others. This is my job and not coming back is part of the deal." Jane said looking down at her bandaged arm wondering how people back in the day dealt with broken bones. "The only thing we have in this job is the people around us and the time we have with them."

"Wisdom from the great Shepard?"

Jane snorted "Anyway, back to my original story. The first few missions. The plan didn't work out and everything was on my shoulders. I was terrified. I had to tell people to go die for me and I couldn't do that. I went instead."

"Shepard, where was this?"

"Does it matter?"

Miranda blinked and then looked at Jane "It does."

"Earth. Australia to be exact."

Miranda furrowed her brow before leaning back into the couch. The curiosity from before completely drying out. She looked out the window crossing her arms before asking "What happened?"

Jane once again was thrown off but let it go for now "I put my life on the line. I remember a lot of gunfire. There was yelling and shouting, grenades everywhere. Someone, I don't know who grabbed me in a biotic force field and threw me."

"You died?"

Shepard nodded no before wiggling her right leg. She could still feel some phantom pains from it on bad days. "No, they actually saved me. They completely obliterated my leg, my head was cracked open and my arms were mangled but I lived."

"What?" Miranda blurted out.

"Surprise? Now that's something I've never seen before." Shepard chuckled leaning further back into the chair. "When they threw me they took me out of the blast area. All I remember was this little white bubble box sort of thing. Sort of looked like a capsule but was lighter, my mission was to destroy it."

Miranda didn't look but merely asked "Why didn't you?"

"It had vital signs."

"So you chose to save it?"

"I chose the fact that there was something alive in there and I couldn't just kill something. I follow orders Miranda but I draw the line at being ignorant. ACIA can do many things and order many things but I'm not that type of solider." Jane said sternly a burning out fire coming back. "I know that and they know that. I'm not a murderer."

"Those words could be taken the wrong way. You do know this, don't you?"

Jane interlaced her fingers before putting them under her chin "I have people who know people, who know others. Working in the shadows is a double edged sword. It protects me and threatens me. I make sure to be safe guarded at all times."

Ice colored eyes found green ones a moment of silence between them "Welcome to my world, Agent Shepard."

"What?"

Miranda said nothing more instead chose to divert the conversation "How did the mission end?"

"I don't know." Jane whispered flashed coming back into her head. It was one of the worst missions she had ever done. All the horrible things she found in that facility and the reports she found made her shudder. "The capsule device was in my arms when I got thrown and then I woke up in a secret ACIA revaluation center. Said the mission was complete…I never told them about the missing capsule."

"They don't know?"

Shepard swallowed only a few knew of this story which were the ones she was on the mission with. This was a big chance and the last one she would give to Miranda. If she went down within the next few days or weeks she would know the culprit behind it. Shepard turned her greens eyes borrowing into the Ice Queen.

"No. They never will either." Shepard answered quietly.

Jane didn't miss the way Miranda seemed to change her demeanor a shell coming over her once again. Though it was different because Shepard could see the cracks in it this time around and it was the one she had just inflicted. With swift movements Miranda's was up again moving back to her terminal not a word said. Jane nodded to herself taking this as her cue to leave and when she stood up she winced.

"Shepard?"

Jane fumbled not expecting the woman to notice "I uh, I get phantom pains from time to time. I know my leg is fine but my mind will always have that memory."

"Light dosage of omni-gel. It won't make your mind sluggish but it will trick it into believing its healed." Miranda replied quietly.

Shepard walked away quietly the doors hissing open but she paused. Turning back around a smirk on her lips and Miranda only rolled her eyes at that. Something had changed it was nothing major but something shifted and Jane could feel it.

"Thank-You, Agent Lawson."

"See yourself out, _Shepard."_

So Jane did because she didn't want to be thrown out and this was the closest thing she was going to get to a good bye. Though her world came crashing back down at her when she saw Kasumi and Thane looking at her, looking through her. They knew something was up and Jane would have to decide if they were going to be dragged in too. Anderson had been cryptic about her mission and she knows that she may have upped the due date for it. Ashley Williams had been the ACIA's best kept secret.

Shepard just had the luck of literally falling upon it and the dots started to connect. ACIA would have known Jack wasn't at Grissom. Her division would have also known about Ashley Williams and that was priority. Jane clenched her fists to her side when the conclusion settled in her mind. It left her mouth with a bitter taste and her injuries were flaring with pain because her body was tense once again.

ACIA knew the Grissom was going to be vulnerable without Jack there. They also knew that Cerberus was coming. So they let those poor kids get taken, they were bait and Shepard was more than just a rescue team. She was a pawn in there game and she had just provided the evidence they wanted. They knew Miranda would be here first target and more rage filtered within her. They were going to let all those children die for one person and for what? Their secrets? Jane held in her anger as she eyed Kasumi who already knew something was up.

"I want my helmet footage backed up and then messed with." Jane stated eyeing the thief.

Kasumi nodded "Which part?"

"_Everything." _

Thane stepped forward "Siha, what's the matter?"

Shepard looked at them both so many things going through her head and she didn't even know when to start. She looked down at her omni-tool and then decided to send Jack a message. She also went through other contacts, one being a very hardened Asari. She then looked up a quiet rage in her eyes and her team mates shuddered at that look. It was then they knew that they were prepared for something they probably wouldn't like. Because their Shepard had one thing to be angry about. It was simple one of the few things Jane always held close to herself. The one thing the Agent always shared freely without fear or hesitation.

It wasn't a defense mechanism, no. It was her way of weeding out the ones that would otherwise stab in her in the back. They just didn't know who but they were about to find out. They did know two things though out of all the questions that fluttered their minds.

Someone betrayed Shepard's trust.

And they were going to pay for it.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Bombs away!**

_So now it picks up and I just hope I can keep it that way for the chapters to come. _

_I kept my promise and I have come back. To be honest I just had major writers block and Mass Effect was low on things I wanted to write about. I rewrote all the chapters as a way to try to get back into it but I couldn't. So I let them sit for a while and then Mass Effect 4 was announced. Which has me all kinds of excited and wary. I even started to play the game again to refresh my memory._

_ I just kicked myself into gear. I don't know how often I will update I have five fictions going. Which may sound like a bad thing but it helps with writers block. Please leave your thoughts if you would like as I would love to see what you think. Especially after all this time and because everything has been rewritten so please go back and read._

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Until Next Time!_


End file.
